1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a body brace to be worn by a person for assisting in lifting, or carrying weights, so that the weight will be distributed at least partially through the infrapelvic structure and through the person's lower body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The following prior art patents have been noted.
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR DATE CLASS ______________________________________ 322,123 Walton 12-8-1885 1,451,732 Hipwood 4-17-23 1,469,285 Thompson 10-2-23 1,555,122 Kelly 1925 1,722,205 Freund 1929 2,707,071 Adams 1955 224/5 3,090,984 Dunnigan 1963 15/235.4 3,106,037 Harkey 1963 45/59 3,191,826 Adams 963 224/5 ______________________________________
The Walton U.S. Pat. No. 332,123, showed a tobacco stick carrier supported across a person's chest by both a neck strap and a belt around the waist. Note, however, that the spinal column would carry much of this load.
The Hipwood U.S. Pat. No. 1,451,732 shows a fisherman with a special belt, having a front body bearing plate fitted with a pivoted socket for receiving the handle of a fishing rod therein.
The Thompson U.S. Pat. No. 1,469,285 shows a hunter with a special belt that is buckled in the back. The belt has a front gun rest of fibrous and leather material. The gun rest has a curved seat for receiving the stock of a rifle or shotgun.
The Kelly U.S. Pat. No. 1,555,122, shows a farmworker, such as a cotton picker, with a back brace that supports the upper body of the worker when he is in a stooping positive. The entire weight of the upper body is transferred to the knees and legs and the muscles of the back are relieved of strain while the arms are left free to perform the required work.
Freund, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,722,205, shows a person wearing a back support or girdle comprising a belt resiliently supporting a pair of underarm crutch members that are held upright by a chest strap.
Adams, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,071, shows a person with a tubular member strapped to the inner side of his forearm for holding his arms spaced outwardly from the person's body. This spaces the arms outwardly so that the luggage will not engage and interfere with walking.
Dunnigan, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,090,984, shows a person wearing a chest harness, comprising a belt and a pair of shoulder straps. The belt has a pair of front hooks that support the front of an overhead implement such as an overhead plaster darby board.
The principal objects of the present invention is to provide a body brace, support or prosthetic member for a person lifting or carrying weights. The brace, support or prosthesis is in operative relation with the hip bone or pelvic girdle and, in effect, becomes an extension of the pelvic girdle to support the weights by means of the elbow and to distribute the force of the weight through the pelvic structure and through the lower body portion while reducing the weight transferred through the suprapelvic structure and specifically through the spinal column.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a body brace of the class described with an adjustable brace member that serves as a rest for each elbow so as to connect the elbow joint to the pelvic girdle and thereby transfer part of the lifting force of the weights through the forearm bones to the pelvis through the brace member and thence through the legs to the floor, thus reducing the load on the spinal column and on the lumbosacral joints.
The present invention relates to a body brace, support or prosthesis, comprising at least one brace member that is positioned at a person's side. Means are provided to attach the brace member to the person either by means of a belt or other structure around the waist or by a strap in the area of the elbow. The brace member serves as a rest for the elbow with respect to the pelvic girdle to assist in lifting and supporting heavy weights and thereby taking the strain off the person's lumbosacral joints. The invention is a device that, in effect, extends the pelvic girdle to support the load bearing arms or to carry other loads applied to the suprapelvic structures and thereby to reduce forces resultant on the lumbosacral area by transmitting part of the load through the device to the pelvic and infrapelvic structures and thence to the floor.